


Welcome Home

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro walks out of the bathroom with swagger. His body is covered in stray water droplets, a white towel hangs low on his hips, and his hair is wet and a darker shade of brown than the normal chestnut color it is when dry.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 47





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You walk into your Brooklyn townhouse and close the door behind you. You swipe the mail off the floor before heading into the kitchen. You set your shopping bags on the counter then begin going through the pieces of mail.

You hear the shower going upstairs. 

Pedro must be home, you think. Then the realization hits you – Pedro must be home.

You drop the mail on the counter and run upstairs. You run into your bedroom, walk over to the bathroom door, which is ajar. You open it slowly and see Pedro’s naked body under the rain head in the shower.

You moan as you take in his naked body, as his hands travel all over washing himself clean. He must’ve gotten home while you were out, and he didn’t even bother calling you or texting you to let you know he was home.

You grin as you close the door, making sure it’s kept ajar, just the way you had found it. You strip off your clothes and get into the bed, waiting for Pedro to walk out of the bathroom and see you waiting for him.

\-------

You hear the shower turn off minutes later. You rest against the headboard. You pull up the sheet, making sure it’s covering everything from your neck down.

You see the door open, and the first thing you do is lick your lips.

Pedro walks out of the bathroom with swagger. His body is covered in stray water droplets, a white towel hangs low on his hips, and his hair is wet and a darker shade of brown than the normal chestnut color it is when dry. 

You moan inwardly as heat floods your body and goes straight to your core.

Fuck, you think. 

Your mind becomes blank as you watch Pedro lay his eyes on you and smile.

“You’re home.” Pedro lowly whispers.

“You’re home,” you whisper back, “and you didn’t even give me a warning. Especially,” you lick your lips, “if you were going to jump in the shower first.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Pedro says as he approaches the bed.

You grin, “I am surprised, and overcome with joy your home.”

Pedro raises an eyebrow, “I think you’re more overcome with lust I am home.”

You shrug and watch the droplets move down his chest and stomach. “I am both Pedro.”

Pedro dips his head and brushes his lips against yours. “I missed you.”

You cup his cheek and pull him back in again. “I missed you too.”

Pedro pulls the sheet down your body. He moans once he sees your naked skin.

He runs his fingers lightly across your chest above your breasts.

“Pedro,” you moan at his touch.

Pedro leans forward and nuzzles your neck. His tongue flicks out and licks your warm skin.

You suck in a breath as you feel his mustache tickle your skin. The sensation is sending pleasure through your entire body. You reach out and run your hands down Pedro’s back, feeling the water droplets on his skin. You’re able to smell the lime and cedarwood scents of the body wash he uses.

“I need you Pedro,” you whisper as his hand travels further under the sheet and palms your core.

“I need you too mi amor,” Pedro moans as he feels how hot and wet you are.

Pedro pulls away and reaches out his hand. “You’re already naked. Come on.”

You raise your eyebrows but take his hand anyway.

Pedro pulls you into the bathroom and into the wide shower stall. He pushes you up against the wall as he uses one hand to turn the shower on.

The water is warm as it hits your naked body. 

You reach down and yank his towel from his body, throwing it out of the stall. You then place your hand on Pedro’s cock and grin when he sucks in a breath.

“Fuck Y/N,” Pedro moans as he leans down and nuzzles your neck again.

You run your hand up and down his length, the water giving you extra lubrication. 

Pedro begins kissing his way down your slick skin. Stopping at your breasts to flick your nipples, you moan and rush your fingers into his wet hair. 

“Pedro,” is all you can half moan, half whisper.

“Beautiful,” Pedro whispers as he continues traveling his way down your stomach.

He palms your pussy and enters one finger, then two. “So wet, so mine.”

You bite your lip as he lifts one leg and places it over his shoulder. When he opens your folds and places his tongue on your clit, you almost buckle at the sensation on your sensitive nub. “Fu—mmm, Ped—Pedro. Oh—”

He keeps one hand on your hip and the other hand flicks one nipple then the other, moving back and forth between the two. He looks up at you – takes in your agape mouth, your closed eyes, your beautiful face. He takes in the way you bite your bottom lip with your teeth, the way you arch your back. He feels your fingers apply pressure to his scalp, he knows you are on the edge, and he fucking enjoys taking you there repeatedly. 

Your orgasm crashes through you as you breathlessly say, “Pedro.” You feel the aftershocks flowing through you, coursing through your veins.

Pedro lowers your leg back to the floor and kisses his way back up your stomach, kisses the valley between your breasts. He takes a step closer and pins you to the wall. 

You feel his hard cock against your pussy. You moan at the image of him sliding into you. “I want you inside me. I need you inside me. Please.”

“Y/N,” Pedro hisses as he slides his cock against your pussy, then enters you in one swift thrust. He then grabs your legs, slightly lifting you. “Wrap your legs around me.”

You comply as you wrap your legs around him and lock your ankles together. Your hands are raking at his back as he thrusts into you, making sure his cock enters you fully with each thrust. You moan as he leans down and nuzzles your neck. His mustache and the light fuzz on his cheeks are prickling your skin as he moves from one side of your neck to the other. “Pedro. Ah—mmm—” you moan as his actions bring you to the brink of pleasure for the second time.

Pedro removes your arms from his back and slams them up against the wall. “Keep those legs around me,” he pants as he continues thrusting, keeping your arms held up against the wall.

The sensation of the water spray along with Pedro’s cock moving in and out of your pussy is skyrocketing the orgasm inside of you. Your fingers reach down and find Pedro’s. He interlocks his fingers with yours as he continues to fuck you up against the shower wall.

“Cum with me baby,” he half whispers, half grunts. He’s close and wants to feel your pussy milk him as you cum with him and he cums inside of you.

“Yes! Yes,” you breathlessly whisper. You feel your orgasm at its crest, just a few more… “Pedro, I—I’m there.”

“Me too mi amor.” Pedro growls as he thrusts and explodes inside of you.

You feel him empty inside of your pussy, causing you to cum as well. “Fu—fu—,” you can’t complete the word again as your orgasm rolls through every vein in your body. You feel it roll across every single inch of your skin. You moan as your pussy milks Pedro’s cock. Your orgasm and his mixing inside of you.

Pedro lowers your arms and his, keeping your fingers interlock together. He squeezes your hands before letting them go. He does take them and wrap your arms around his neck.  
He places light kisses on your neck, as he holds you against the wall.

“Pedro,” you breathlessly whisper.

Pedro kisses you deeply, pushes his tongue against your mouth and moans as you let him in. 

You are both breathless when Pedro pulls faintly away from your lips. He traces your swollen lips with his thumbs.

“Welcome home to me,” Pedro whispers.

You smile, “yes. Welcome home Pedro.”


End file.
